webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Force
Main theme 1 Main theme 2 Barry laughing Yana assisting}} Polar Force is a game based off the episode "Icy Nights". It was published by Cartoon Network and developed by Wonbats. It was released in the US on May 15, 2017 and is free to play on the Cartoon Network US website. It is a reflex game that takes place after the events of "Icy Nights". The player will take Ice Bear throughout 9 stages, going from the streets of San Francisco to the base of the Techies Gang to face Barry, Ice Bear's rival, once again. On the final level of every location (except for level 9), Yana will assist the player by providing Ice Bear with a bat which increases Ice Bear's attack range and will one-shot all enemies with more than one health (except BearBots). There are 10 total levels, the first 9 mandatory to play to unlock level 10 (referred to as Level X within the game). Levels 1 to 9 take Ice Bear through the "story" mode of the game while Level X is a high score level. Controls * The only controls are the left and right arrow keys (←, →) which are used to attack enemies. * Whenever one of the attack indicators at the bottom glows blue, press the corresponding arrow key to attack. * Some enemies have more than one health and will take multiple attacks to be destroyed. * The BearBots and Barry are extra strong enemies and will have their own dedicated indicators for attacking them. The controls remain the same when fighting these enemies. Robots These robots are all enemies within the game and are creations of the Techies Gang. Bots Bots are the most common enemy within the game and are present throughout the entire duration of it. They are tube-shaped with a rounded top and stand on two wheels. They wield their weapons through a slot on the top of their heads and can carry bats, maces, or mallets. They will also occasionally drop one of the three weapons in correspondence to the one they were holding before death. They can be destroyed in one hit by any weapon provided to the player. Drones Drones are the second most frequent enemy that the player can encounter and are weaponized drones. They're first seen starting Level 2. They have a rare chance of dropping Saw-blades and will always have two hit-points or more. Upon being hit for the first time, and randomly any following times, they will dodge to the other side of the player. Whenever a particular Drone is going to switch sides is indicated by the color of their hit-points. For every pink hit-point, they will switch. They can be one-shot by any provided weapon. BearBots BearBots are extremely powerful robotic bears. They are the first strong enemy the player will encounter; from Level 5 onwards. Upon engaging, it will bring the player to a screen with a large column of quick-time arrows. The player must match the left and right arrow keys to the directions these arrows are facing. If the player messes up or takes too long, they will take damage. They are the most common strong enemies and can only be destroyed in one hit by Saw-blades. Barry Barry is the final boss for the "story" mode of Polar Force. He is seen riding a roomba of his own and is referred to as "nerd" in the game's files. When engaged, the player will be faced with dedicated quick-time indicators in the same fashion as the BearBots. Upon defeat, Barry will explode into various bits and pieces. His first appearance in the game is as the final enemy of Level 9 and will appear multiple times throughout Level X. He can only be one-shot by Saw-blades. Locations * Streets of San Francisco (levels 1 to 3) * Techies hideout arcade (levels 4 to 6) * Robot arena (levels 7 to 8) * Techies hideout rooftop (level 9) Weapons Weapons, in the game, are temporary boosts to Ice Bear's attack power and range. They are all drops within the game, except for the bat, which is automatically provided during given levels. Bat The bat is a weapon provided by Yana during the last stage for a particular location. It slightly increases the player's attack range and lasts the entire duration of the level. It kills all enemies, except for Barry and the BearBots, in one shot. Axe/Mace/Mallet The axe, mace, and mallets are weapons occasionally dropped by Bots wielding their respective weapons. They slightly increase the attack range and will kill every enemy in one-shot minus Barry and the BearBots. They both only have three uses. They all function the same and are nearly as useful as the bat, except they don't last the entire round. Saw-blade The saw-blade is a weapon rarely dropped by Drones. They increase the attack range by 100% and will kill all enemies in one shot. They can also be used to kill Barry and BearBots in one hit. Only three are picked up with every drop and, as such, a drop of saw-blades only holds three uses. Saw-blades are also an occasional enemy that will come flying towards the player in rhythmic patterns. They are always destroyed in one-hit and will also be destroyed upon hitting the player. Trivia * The Barrys fought in the game are robots and not the physical version of him, similar to how his appearance in the final scene in "Icy Nights" was only a hologram of himself. * This game was produced for Cartoon Network LA first before being released for Cartoon Network US months later. * Though the opening sequence for the game was taken directly from "Icy Nights", a couple of changes were made to it. ** When powering on his improved roomba, from the beginning of the episode, there is a dart board with Barry's face on it in the background. ** Ice Bear is seen holding the beaver tote from "Tote Life" as he rides down the streets. * Upon close inspection of the game selection screens, Barry's face can be seen in the reflection. Cultural References * An alternative name for the Bot enemies, according to the game's files, seems to be "Arturito". This is the Spanish name for the Star Wars character R2-D2, who is a tube-shaped robot with a rounded top, a flat bottom, and two wheels on either side. The Bot enemy is similarly shaped, which seems to be why this name was chosen. * This game's play style is inspired by the iPhone/iPad/iPod Touch game Fist of Fury. The title of this game, "Polar Force", could also be a homage to Fist of Fury. Bugs * In Level X, sometimes, upon defeating a BearBot, the UI will not return to normal. The screen will remain zoomed in and all the attack indicators don't reappear. The only way to fix this is to defeat another BearBot. Videos We Bare Bears Games - Polar Force Intro|The opening sequence for when the game first loads. We Bare Bears Games - Polar Force (GAMEPLAY)|Polar Force gameplay. External Links * Polar Force on Cartoon Network's website Category:Apps Category:A to Z Category:Video Games Category:Browser Games Category:P